Dave
Dave (Classic Dave) is the main character in Nomad of the Mountain, a supporter in Armodillad Da movie and a Protagonist in Finite Peace with his great old friend, Lower Case D. It initially starts off with Dave as he seeks through a rough adventure in Nomad of the Mountain. Dave was appeared to be with his old friend Lower Case D/Armodillad after Armodillad was attacked by Dr. Rack and GOLDWARF. He trained Armodillad, gave him the drug and helped him fight against Dr. Rack. But he failed to attack Dr. Rack and was knocked down quickly. As Corvus Dave, he was the secondary Antagonist in Finite Peace where he serves StephBot in the Crack Order and joined in StephBot's quest for the 3 remaining Finite Cones, initially murdered Shaniqua after he said some advice. He was teleported near the exit of the office with his favorite apprentice, Ebonico Maw. Corvus Dave gave Ebonico Maw the Dark Crystal weapons that he used to kill Shaniqua. Then Corvus Dave got his gun out and reload it for his battle. Corvus Dave also introduced his advertisement about the fight scene and his song. When Jaquel Paul fell for Corvus Dave's song order, Bart Benson stops him and Ebonico maw started to maul and gets shot by Bart Benson. During the battle, Corvus Dave was fatally injured, after he accidentally threw the Bat spinner to Ebonico Maw instead of Bart Benson and was knocked down by the Battle cock. During the second battle, after Bliss and JulBot were teleported, Corvus Dave and the rest of the crack order joined in and retrieve the Mind Cone from Bliss. Corvus Dave was having a battle over the internet with Bliss and the second attempt for defeating Bliss again. Corvus Dave was slain by Bart Benson's lightsaber. As Dave, when StephBot doubled the universe, Dave jumped out at Bart Benson and was joining on his side with his old friend Lower Case D. Biography Early Life As Dave As Corvus Dave in the First battle Dave became Corvus Dave when he served StephBot into his the Crack Order. He initially slew Shaniqua after he said some advice. Corvus Dave then snaps and teleported to the exit of Shaniqua's office with Ebonico Maw. Ebonico Maw introduced himself and was given the Dark Crystal shard weapons from Corvus Dave. Corvus Dave then got his gun and loaded up for the battle, while his enemies weren't satisfied at all. Corvus Dave then advertises the fight scene with Ebonico Maw dancing in the background. Corvus also introduced himself using his Fortnite Strategy song. In the song, it shows that Corvus Dave has some arrogance behind him on how powerful he when he uses his glaive to whack the walls. Corvus shows that even though his hair is not that masculine, he's also powerful. His job was to indoctrinating idiotic people. When he was a wee lad, he was the first member to join the Church of StephBot and tutored his idiotic people. His dad was next to him and whack him with the heavy box. During his dad's work, Corvus Dave was being a savage while his dad gets a lot of struggles. When he joined the cult, there are multiple activities that he did in the cult, like making 6 figure salary, exercising and was renamed as Greg. He also warned that if they don't join the cult he would disable people's legs. After the song, Jaquel Paul was about to fall into Corvus Dave's trap, but Bart Benson stops him from joining them. They both load up their guns and Bart shot Ebonico Maw down when he charged an attack with fear. Then Corvus Dave shot Jaquel Paul a lot of times and made Jaquel Paul fell. Bart Benson counter-attacks Corvus Dave by shooting him at his ribs. Bart reloads his gun and points him at his head. But Dave mocks him about not shooting at his shades and shot him at his shoulder. Jaquel Paul then threw the Bat fidget spinner at Corvus Dave which made him got stunned. Maw then runs into Jaquel Paul and pin him to the wall with his Dark Crystal shard. Corvus Dave was fatally injured and dropped his gun, he was interested in the Bat fidget spinner and tested out by throwing it at Ebonico Maw instead of Bart Benson. He and Jaquel Paul, together knock Corvus Dave down and had gotten a fatality hit from the Battle cock. Bart Benson and Jaquel both exit out from the battle and went on a quest to find the Mind cone. The Second battle When Bliss and JulBot were teleported into another battleground by StephBot's Space Cone, Corvus Dave and the rest of the Crack order, came out and ordered them to give up the Mind Cone. Corvus Dave then introduced his new member Prox-Tibur Midnight. When all the people are knocked down except Corvus Dave and Bliss, Corvus Dave then shows off the power of the internet and Bliss did the same thing. Dave then warns them about cyberbullying and pushed Bliss down and JulBot then uses his takedown attack at Corvus Dave. After his apprentice and Prox Tibur Midnight were killed. Corvus Dave and Bliss were the only ones left again. Corvus Dave was ragging and wanted to end Bliss, so he took his shades off and stunned Bliss and pushed violently at Bliss. Bart Benson jumped out and slew Corvus Dave using the lightsaber. StephBot's victory and as Dave again After the disastrous snap, Bart Benson was on the floor, getting up and helped Bliss to get up too. Soon as they get up, Dave jumps out and stared at them. Bart and Bliss got scared and shout at him that he thought he doubled the Universe. Dave corrected them to say that they are just trying to help. Soon there's a man in a black jacket, named Lower Case D instead of "DAVE", also decided to help them out with the problem. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters